In conventional vehicles, typically a cluster display is provided directly adjacent to the steering wheel and in front of the driver. The cluster digitally displays vehicle I information such as the vehicle speed, engine revolutions per minute (RPR), fuel level and other information. The radio display is typically offset from the cluster display, generally located to the side of the cluster display and not in direct line of sight with the driver. If the driver wants to view the media information on the radio display, the driver may need to look away from the road which may result in an unsafe condition. This is especially true if the radio display includes navigational information being viewed by the driver.
There is a need for a system for a vehicle that enables a driver to interchange the graphical information between a radio display and a cluster display on demand so that information currently desired by the driver is in directly line of sight with the driver.